Festive Blog Comment(s)
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Someone starts leaving festive comments on John's blog. He loves Christmas, so he loves it. Sherlock, however, isn't so much of a Christmas person, so he finds it rather... annoying. A 221B and a song!fic in every chapter. Sherlockian Christmas carols!
1. Jingle Bells

**Festive Blog Comment(s)**

"Hey, Sherlock, look at this."

"No, thanks."

"No, really."

"Whatever it is on your blog that is amusing you, I'm sure it is not at all humourous."

"No, it's not funny, just come here!"

Sherlock sighed, hauling himself off the couch. "What is it?"

"You remember that blog I posted yesterday? The one about you being a scrooge?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where you yelled at the Red Cross Santa."

"Yes."

"Where you said the twinkly Christmas lights were annoying."

"Yes."

"And you said the music was too cheerful."

"Mhm."

"Where you said someone needed to die to bring some cheer to the world?"

"What of it?" Sherlock retorted, his voice annoyed.

"Someone posted a comment."

"John, people do tend to do that."

John shot him an annoyed look. "I know. But, as I was saying, someone posted a comment and I think that it's absolutely brilliant."

"I'm sure you do," Sherlock muttered. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a comment that's actually festive. Unlike you."

Sherlock turned away.

"Where are you going? Come back!"

"If it's festive, I _definitely_ won't care."

"Someone rewrote 'Jingle Bells' to fit our life."

"_What?_"

"Just read it."

Sherlock peered over John's shoulder, squinting at the laptop screen. "They rewrote it to fit our life?" he muttered. "That's... bizarre."

_Dashing through the snow,  
in a crime-ridden London._  
_Down the street we go,_  
_having lots of fun._

_Sherlock calls for me,_  
_I try to keep up._  
_Criminals can't see_  
_that their end will be abrupt._

_Oh!_

_Jingle bells,_  
_Sherlock tells_  
_how the case was solved._  
_Solving cases is his niche;_  
_Murder is resolved!_

_Jingle bells, _  
_Sherlock tells_  
_where we all went wrong._  
_No matter what he says to me,_  
_I'll always go along._

_A day or two ago,_  
_we thought we'd have a break._  
_But it seemed not so,_  
_and we were on a case._

_We solved it rather quick,_  
_then it started to snow._  
_The cold was like a ton of bricks,_  
_so then we headed home._

_Jingle bells,_  
_Sherlock foretells_  
_that Christmas will be white._  
_It makes me happy to know that_  
_our Christmas will be bright._

_Jingle bells,_  
_Sherlock tells_  
_me Happy Holidays._  
_I smile and say it back to him..._  
_Christmas is on its way!_

* * *

**I'm writing Sherlockian Christmas music. Don't eat, barely talk, only to correct the television- oh, sorry. xD The first one's true, though. I have two Sherlockian carols so far (that I have written!), maybe planning on writing more. Trying to actually work a real 221B into each one, though. Their reaction will be in the next chapter, as well as another carol.**

**I wanted to put these on Yt, but I can't sing, so this is the next-best thing. xD**

**Reviews would be lovely, as follows and favs would be, too. Thanks!**


	2. The Twelve Days of Sherlock

"I mean, you would never say 'Happy Holidays', but I think it's great," John said. "I'd love to know who wrote it..."

"It's from an anonymous," Sherlock pointed out. "And it's terrible. Here I thought _your_ writing was tasteless..." He turned away.

"You're just jealous, Sherlock," John said, grinning at the detective's retreating back. "Jealous that someone managed to write a really witty song about you."

"About _you_, too."

"Yeah, but I think it's cool."

"You would," Sherlock replied absently, returning to the couch.

* * *

"Sherlock! Sherlock, there's another blog comment!"

"You get blog comments all the time."

"No, another Christmas carol!"

It had been almost a week since the festive blog comment had appeared. But now, John had logged on to find another comment. It was just as creative, if not moreso, than the first.

"Oh- what is is _now_?" Sherlock muttered.

Near silent footfalls announced Sherlock's arrival behind John. He leaned forward to read the comment.

"'The Twelve Days of Christmas'," John said, laughing.

_On the first day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the second day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the third day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the fourth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me, _  
_four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_eight blog comments, seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_nine experiments, eight blog comments, seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_ten noisy gunshots, nine experiments, eight blog comments, seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_eleven Chinese dinners, ten noisy gunshots, nine experiments, eight blog comments, seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Sherlock gave to me,_  
_twelve happy endings, eleven Chinese dinners, ten noisy gunshots, nine experiments, eight blog comments, seven violin songs, six degrading insults, five fun cases, four cups of tea, three nicotine patches, two severed heads, and a flatmate on Baker Street._

_And a flatmate on Baker Street._

"Hey, why have you got your coat on?" John asked suddenly, as Sherlock's scarf fell into his face. "Are you going out?"

Sherlock snorted, leaning away from the desk. "Up for a Chinese dinner, John?" he asked, smirking as he rolled his eyes, turned away.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

**The actual content (not including the song) is another 221B. The song, again, I wrote myself. Not everything matches up PERFECTLY, but it does match up! Annoy your non-Sherlockian friends by singing it! Haha.**

**Happy Twelve Days of Sherlock! :P**


	3. Sherlock, Private Detective

"John!" Sherlock's voice was loud and obnoxious and clearly excited. "John!"

John looked up from drying dishes, his gaze falling on the consulting detective in the sitting room. "What?"

"There's a new Christmasy thing!"

John frowned. "Huh?"

"A song, John! The blog comments!"

"Oh. A christmas carol." John dried his hands and joined Sherlock.

"It's _brilliant_, John! It's absolutely brilliant!" Sherlock announced, standing to pace about the room. "I've changed my mind on the whole thing, John; this carol lark isn't bad."

John couldn't resist the urge to smile. "What is it this time?" he asked, taking Sherlock's recent seat. "What's gotten you so excited about this?"

"Read, John! Observe!"

_You know Marple and Marlowe and Poirot and Dupin,_  
_Endeavour and Drew and Magnum and Lewis._  
_But do you recall_  
_the most famous detective of all?_

_Sherlock, private detective,_  
_had the knack for the trade._  
_And if you knew his methods,_  
_they would surely leave you dazed._

_Most of New Scotland Yard,_  
_calls him names to his face._  
_Perhaps they all realize, _  
_they're really a big disgrace._

_Then, one dreary, dark, cold night,_  
_Lestrade came to say:_  
_"Sherlock, with your brain so bright,_  
_Won't you solve our case tonight?"_

_How people should have thanked him;_  
_naturally, they did not see._  
_Sherlock and John Watson,_  
_you'll go down in history!_

John had been smiling at Sherlock's excitement, but the song left him feeling warm. Go down in history? John didn't know about that, but the thought was nice. Especially if he got to go down in history with Sherlock.

He'd be happy with that.

But, the fact that it took someone writing a song that left Sherlock in such a state made John laugh.

"It takes someone flaunting your ego to get you into the Christmas spirit!" he accused, laughing.

"No, John, don't you see?! Someone gets it! Someone isn't dull!"

John smiled at Sherlock's babbling.

* * *

**The parallels between Rudolph and Sherlock is odd. Rudolph was ostracized, Sherlock is ostracized. Rudolph got teased and taunted, Sherlock gets teased and taunted. Rudolph saves the day, Sherlock always saves the day. It's funny, really. x'D**

**On a side note, there's Sherlockian carols popping up on Tumblr. Apparently other people are in the Christmas spirit, too. xD**

**Thanks!**


End file.
